The consumption of media over a variety of networks has increased over time through the use of various applications, such as online video games, music streaming applications, video streaming applications and the like. Accordingly, providers of these applications often present users with personalized content based at least in part on each user's preferences and actions within the applications. For instance, methods such as collaborative filtering exist, which allow users to be recommended specialized content based at least in part on preferences and actions by other users. However, such methods often involve offline compilation. This offline compilation may be slow and expensive and, as a result, are typically not performed on individual sessions of online media consumption.